Forever Yours
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: Bella collapses into darkness after Edward leaves her. What will it take to bring her out of the darkness that has consumed her?
1. Darkness

**Forever Yours  
**Bella Swan/Jasper Whitlock  
Rating: Teen  
Fandom: Twilight

Damaged

It had been two months since Edward Cullen left her alone in the woods. Her depression had consumed her for the past two months, she was just thankful that today was a Saturday, it meant she didn't have to go to school and force a smile on her face all day, she just had to make it through until her father left to go to Billy's to go fishing.

It was five in the morning and she couldn't seem to fall back asleep, her mind felt empty but it wouldn't stop running long enough for her to go back to sleep. She remembered that Renee had gone through a fitness kick and had given Bella most of her DVDs when she chose to move, when Bella in a moment of weakness agreed to take them and her yoga mat and exercise ball. She rummaged through her DVDs that were placed in a drawer in her desk, finding a total body work out DVD that was focused on toning and firming up her body. She then dug into her closet and found the yoga mat, laying it out on her bedroom floor before placing the DVD in her laptop and then changing into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top that looked like it had had better days. When she finished the forty minute workout she felt sore but it felt decent as she hopped into the shower to ease some of the ache of her muscles.

By the time Bella stepped out of the shower her father had already left to go fishing with his best friend, Billy Black. It had been a while since he felt she was safe enough to leave alone but she knew he had every reason to worry about her but she also know that she had started to come out of the dark despair she had allowed herself to sink into.

Truth be told she wasn't doing any better than she had been two months ago. Truth be told the giant hole that was within her heart was still there. Truth be told she wasn't sure she would ever get over the gaping hole that was within her chest but she had gotten better at hiding it.

Her day always started early, she couldn't seem to bring herself to sleep in because of the nightmare. Her day usually started with making a pot of coffee that was required to get her through the first half of her morning. From there she scrubbed the kitchen clean, it didn't matter that she had cleaned it thoroughly the night before after dinner.

From there she would start on making breakfast; glad for an excuse to mess the kitchen up again so she would have another chance to clean and let out some of the built up frustration that she should have been feeling; if she had felt anything at all that day. Since he had left her, it seemed that the hole that was in her heart would never heal; that there was nothing that would take the pain away from her.

As she pulled the eggs from the fridge she cursed herself as they almost slipped from her hands, startling herself when she managed to catch them in the blink of the eye; now _that_ was not usual Bella behavior. Bella thought it was odd but she had noticed it over the past two months; she was sure it had something to do with being bitten by James but she was never one hundreded percent sure. Since then however her clumsiness had almost dissipated, she could hear conversations when she should have been a few steps outside of normal hearing range. She could see her father clearly when he walked up to the house one day through the rain when she knew logically she shouldn't be able to see him.

She shook her head to clear it of such unwanted thoughts before starting to boil the water for the boiled eggs she would eat with her toast for breakfast. When _he_ had first left she could hardly bring herself to eat; know wasn't much better than before but she knew that she had to eat to appease her father. That meant at least four hundred calories a meal; while her breakfast wasn't quiet up the four hundred calorie limit it was close enough that her father would at least be happy that she had attempted to eat.

A glance at her watch told her it was only going on nine am. That meant she had a few hours before Charlie would get home which would give her plenty of time to finish cleaning the house before slipping out the door to head into Port Angeles to check out the two bookstores the town boasted.

Unfortunately Bella overestimated how long it would take her to clean the house and when she finished cleaning the house in right under two hours she shook her head before running up to her room to pull some cash out of a cash-box that she hadn't touched in months. A glance into the cash-box however had her nearly doubling over. The amount in her cash-box had over quadrupled. She knew for a fact she had only put nine hundred dollars in there, now however there was almost close to fifteen thousand dollars sitting in her lock box. Taking a shaking breathe she knew a Cullen had to be involved in this and there was only one suggestion as to who would do such a thing and she couldn't bear to think his name.

When she pulled the tightly bound wad of cash out she saw a note that fell out; with shaking hands she unfolded the tightly folded note, surprised she didn't recognize the handwriting.

_There are no strings attached to this. Enjoy yourself_

_J. Whitlock _

She didn't remember knowing anyone by the last name of Whitlock but she had a feeling it was Jasper. Although he was quiet and reserved he noticed more due to being an empathy. She felt extremely guilty that she had cut herself in front of her entire coven of vampires but like Edward had said it was something that was bound to happen.

Thinking of his name made her grimace. It hurt it still hurt a lot but it was getting better with time. Knowing from what little time she had spent around Jasper however, the more he learned he was a strategist. It took close to ten thousand to start a new life; the extra five was probably there as a buffer in case she wasn't able to locate a job if it came down to it.

She pulled out the two hundred she had planned on pulling out before placing the rest back into the lock-box and placing it back underneath. It kind of surprised her that he left her the money for her but there was always the chance the she would need the money.

She had only heard the name Whitlock on one other occasion and it had been something she shouldn't have been able to hear. It was one of the few times that Jasper and Alice had fought and it had been right before they had left her abandoned. It had gone from loud and furious until Bella had made it to the floor that they shared with Edward's room. As she passed their room she had heard her hiss out Jasper Whitlock. From there she had assumed they had left the house to avoid being heard in an argument.

Jasper had to of known that there was a chance they were leaving. He had to have known that there would be a chance that Bella would need the money but was the reason behind this very generous gift?

The rest of the weekend had Bella having less sleep than she had previously had. She woke up screaming several times Saturday night. Sunday had been even worse she managed maybe three hours of sleep all together as she woke up screaming; not being able to remember her dreams that caused her such horrible pain. Her father had long since stopped coming into her room to check on her as she screamed out her soul. He did still come as far as her bedroom door most nights for the first three or four screams but after that he managed to stay in his own bed or on the couch, depending on how bad of a night it was for her screams.

She had learned keeping herself busy was the only way to keep the nightmares at bay. The more work she did during the day the more solidly sleep that night; or the more solidly she slept in longer chunks of time rather.

Most nights she was so mentally and physically exhausted she never felt the wave of lethargy that would coax her to sleep for the first time each night.


	2. Coming Back to Reality

**Forever Yours**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, Bella Swan or Jasper Whitlock  
**Authoress Note: Reviews are love! They also get updates faster This one is short but there has to be something to build off of. **

**02. **Coming Back to Reality

Monday came as a dark and dreary day but that was nothing new in Forks, Washington. Bella had woken up early that morning, glaring at the clock that read 5:45 am and hadn't been able to fall back asleep. What puzzled her was her dream had not been like her usual nightmares she had had. Someone had been there with her, holding her as the pain tore through her. He had been gentle with her as he worked her through the pain that coursed through her entire body, almost paralyzing her.

It had been absolutely relieving to have someone to share her pain with and help her escape her pain. She had woken up before she could figure out who the man in her dreams had been but she figured it was better that her dreams had changed from the nightmares that had plagued her for months.

Her father noticed that she had fewer nightmares than she had previously had that weekend but knew better to mention it to her; he didn't want her to digress any farther than she already had.

When she left for school that morning he noticed she left earlier than usual but she just mumbled an excuse that she had to turn in some library books. He knew that wasn't true but he also knew she had turned into a straight-A student throughout all of this and had dropped close to ten pounds since that _boy _ had left her alone in the woods by their house.

School had hardly started for the day and Bella was ready to call it quits for the day. She was a few weeks ahead of her classmates, her math teacher wanted to move her up to Pre-Calculus and was talking with the principle of the school to see if they could make that possible.

She was sitting in her Honors English Literature class and had already completed the work that was required for them of the day and possibly the next few weeks; her teachers seemed to not mind that she spaced out since she was so far ahead but they did worry about her.

Classes seemed to drag by until it was finally time for lunch. She was glad that Angela didn't ask many questions when she finally joined her at the Cullen table. No one else seemed eager to join her even though they eventually made their way over to the table and did their best to try and cheer her up but they never seemed to get very far in that department.

Her history class was a joke. She had already finished most of the course work for the rest of the year which was a relatively easy process to do. PE however was just pure torture no matter how hard Erick, Mike, Angela and Jessica tried to keep her on her feet and keep the dodge balls away from her.

She thought it was just going to be another day of sitting in her room working ahead on her homework but the sight of Jasper Hale leaning against her truck told her that this afternoon would be anything but her usual routine.

He was a sight for sore eyes as he was the perfect picture of a vampire. Bella thought seeing them again, the Cullen's that was, would help ease the pain in her chest. She thought it would heal everything that had happened to her in the last two months.

The sleepless nights, the inability to eat; the nightmares that plagued her day in and day out that she couldn't escape. The ache in her heart that was ever consuming; all of it hit Jasper Hale as he watched her approach.

Watching him grimace in pain made Bella give him a ghost of a smile as someone other than her finally felt the full extent of the pain that was coursing through her body every second of every day.

"He did a number on you Miss Swan." He said when he thought she was within acceptable hearing range; not realizing she could of heard all the way at the back of the entrance of the school.

"If you're just now figuring that out you aren't much of an empath." Bella said, snorting as she tried to move around him to get into her truck, letting surprise wash over her as he took her book bag from her and opened the passenger side from her; ignoring her shock at the chivalry she was being shown.

As the over-aged truck pulled away from the school Jasper noticed the anxiety that was rolling off of Bella the farther they got away from school.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella. I just want to talk." He said, throwing her a wave of calming that she instantly recognized from the previous nights that weekend.

"What is there to talk about Jasper?" she said, tensing up as she tried to throw of his empathic powers unsuccessfully.

"Everything. Can we wait until we're at my place? It's neutral territory." Jasper said, not wanting her to get too emotional in the truck; he wasn't sure the truck could handle him crushing the steering wheel and survive any longer.

"It's not the old Cullen place is it?" Bella asked, she never wanted to set foot in that house again as long as she lived if she could manage it.

"No but it's on the same property. It's towards the back of the property."

He was not surprised by the wave of relief that came off of her as he mentioned they wouldn't have to enter the old house. He knew she wouldn't want to enter it just yet, if ever, considering what had happened there.

It was going to be a long few hours, that much Jasper and Bella both knew but it would hopefully allow Bella to heal somewhat, even if it could not heal everything that his bastard adopted brother had done to this young, fragile human that had entered their lives so unexpectedly.

Pulling up to the Cullen Mansion brought on a whole other round of anxiety and panic seep out of the girl that sat next to him in her truck. Having to allow him to run with her on his back brought back memories she didn't want to deal with; things she couldn't deal with at this point and time.

The cabin that Jasper had mentioned was on the back of the property was more the size of a regular one-story house not the size of the cabin. It was rustic looking; it fit Jasper's personality more than the huge Cullen Mansion ever did.

Silence remained between them as they stepped into the cabin, only then did Jasper set her down, glad to see that she wasn't shaking like he thought she might be as her eyes took in the cabin that just screamed 'Jasper'.

"Have you been hiding this from me this past year?" Bella asked, not happy that at least Jasper had a secret hideaway from his crazy family.

"Yes. Sorry, if I had honestly known how he was treating you then you would have known about it because he can't track your scent here because my scent would override yours as I come here more than anyone else." Jasper said, sheading the useless jacket that he had placed on to go pick her up at the school they used to share.

A 'thank you' that made no noise left her lips but she knew Jasper could hear it if no one else could. When he turned to look at her once again they were fully inside the cabin. Jasper slowly walked towards her until she was backed up against the wall, his hands on either side of her face as she finally saw a few flicks of red hidden within his usually golden eyes.

"So Miss Swan, how much have the Cullen's told you about Jasper Whitlock or the Major?" he asked, with an almost predatory grin on his face as he stared into her brown eyes, absorbing them into his memory.


	3. Jasper Whitlock, A History

**Forever Yours**

**03. Jasper Whitlock: A History**

**Authoress Note:. I have two fan fictions I haven't even gotten around to posting that I intend to work on today but those may not go up until **_Forever Yours & Safe and Sound _**are finished.**

**I am over on my internet usage so this will be the last chapter until April 7****th****. I should have a few chapters done by then if not five or six; hope this holds you over until then!**

They had finally moved from where they had been standing for what seemed like forever but in reality had only been a few minutes when Bella curled up on the one sofa in the cabin, curling into herself like she was in physical pain.

If the myriad of emotions that where coming of the girl where genuine; then she more than likely was in physical pain. A vampire couldn't feel that many emotions at once without doubling over and he would the one to know, he had done it himself.

Jasper tentatively sent Bella a wave of calm, noticing when she tensed up as it started overtaking her before finally relaxing into it, fighting her instinct to run from him that came screaming off her body. This caused Jasper to chuckle; at least she had picked up some survival instincts while they had been away.

"My history isn't as nice as the others. I was the youngest major in the Confederate Army, even before the fact I lied about my age. I had been sent to evacuate Galveston, it was nowhere near as big of a town as it is now but there where men and women that where there and the Yankee Army was closing in on the town fast. It was night; I had been traveling for days with very little rest when I came among three women. Being the southern gentleman my mama raised me to be; I stopped and offered my assistance to them. That was the last thing I remember before the burning started. My change took over a week from what I was told. When I woke up I found myself in the company of a woman named Maria and her two sisters. Maria was forming a vampire army and she wanted someone that had the strategic ability that I possessed. Probably even to this day I'm the strongest vampire Maria ever changed. I soon proved myself within her ranks as she hoped I would. Most vampires where killed off after their year mark unless they could prove themselves to be useful to Maria." Jasper stopped to take an unnecessary breath, " I was one of the lucky ones. Peter, a friend of mine also made it past his year mark. One year we were culling the yearlings and as I got to the last one Peter starts rambling, which isn't too much like him. It was Charlotte, his mate. I decided to let them run and paid for it dearly. I wasn't able to feed for a month. I slaughtered a whole town before I came back to my senses. In ninety twenty I managed to make my run for it and never looked back. I stayed with Peter and Charlotte for a while before walking into a diner and meeting Alice Cullen; I had been with the Cullen's ever sense up until two months ago. I moved with them to Alaska before going my own way. Tell me something; what you do remember of the night I tried to "attack" you?" The way Jasper said attach told her that her eyes hadn't been deceiving her like her nightmares had tried to claim.

"I cut myself. Edward went to attack me," hear a wave a pain hit his chest as she took a shaky breath, she probably hadn't said his name in two months. "You lunged to defend me and Edward pushed me into the stack of plates. I tried to tell the others but no one would listen to me but the bloodlust was in Edward's eyes; not yours. The look in your eyes was predatory but it was in defense of me." Bella said, fully looking at him for the first time since they had entered the cabin.

"So you did notice what truly happened. I don't know if I should be proud of your observation skills or worried about the fact they don't tell you to run from vampires." Jasper said as a light hearted laugh Bella had never heard before came out of his mouth; this earned him a smile from the dark haired beauty before him.

"Why did you attempt to defend me? We weren't., aren't that close." Bella asked, watching his face intently, hoping he would betray whatever it was he had been thinking that day

"That gaping hole in your chest, does it have a tugging feeling to it?" Jasper asked, deflecting her question in a roundabout way.

"Yes. It always has." She answered, not sure why he knew about that other than the fact he was an empath.

"Has the ache let up since we've been in the cabin?" Jasper asked he already knew the answer to his question; he wanted her to draw her own conclusions.

"It has actually and I'm surprised I didn't notice. Some of the pain's still there but it's not like it was." Bella said, rubbing the area over her heart so absentmindedly that he could tell it had become a habit of hers.

As she turned her head back towards Jasper she noticed the smile on his lips as he looked at her; it was as if he were trying to memorize the contours of her face with one look.

"Isabella, while you were Edward's singer, which was all you where to him. He enjoyed the masochistic thrill of being around you and not killing you. If he had truly been your mate he wouldn't have craved your blood two months ago; if he had truly been your mate he could have made love to you without the fear of hurting you. It is ingrained in us; a primal instinct. We cannot hurt our mates; we can only defend them."

Jasper turned from the fire before walking over to the lone window in the front room and opening it before pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, lighting one as he watched the wheels turn and start to click in his Isabella's head. When he was halfway done with his cigarette he felt her come up behind him and reach out tentatively to touch his arm before wrapping her arms around his stomach and burying her face into the back of his jacket and breathing in deeply.

"Is that why I always smelled gun powder and fresh air every time I tried to go to sleep the last year? Is that why I've been drawn to just leave Forks and head south to some unknown destination to ease the ache in my chest? To sit outside at night and stare at the stars and wanting to follow them until they lead me somewhere?" Bella asked barley above a whisper as she breathed in the scent of his jacket which smelled of gun powder and fresh air; she knew the smell was coming from Jasper but the jacket had picked it up the longer he wore it.

Jasper finally turned to look at her, allowing her to keep her hold on his waist as he pulled her into his arms.

"That is exactly why; I didn't know humans could feel the mating pull this strong, but if any could it would be you Isabella Marie Swan." And with that said Jasper leaned down and stole her lips for a long, slow kiss.


	4. Family Bonds

**Forever Yours  
Chapter Four:** Family Bonds

* * *

_Authoress Note: Sorry that this is a little overdue. Wound up working myself into the flu so I'm taking my day off to write._

_I had to go back and change a date in the first and second chapter to even things out for later down the road but it won't affect much so if you've already read it no point in going back to re-read it._

_I am shocked at the reception this story has received! __**7 Reviews. 14 Favorites. 28 Follows. **__Thank you for the encouragement to write!_

_This is over the length of the first three chapters put together. I hope this makes up for it being over due. Next chapter should be up by **Saturday**_.

_The more reviews the faster I write :)_

* * *

When Jasper finally released himself from her lips he watched her face carefully; looking for any sign that this wasn't what she wanted. While it was true that a vampire couldn't walk away from their mate it wasn't always the same for a human. While they were still human they could walk away and not feel the full effect of the mating pull and the pain that came with such a separation.

When he felt her lean farther into his grasp he knew then that he wouldn't have to worry about her leaving him. That she would stay by his side through anything and everything.

"I couldn't leave you if I wanted to Jasper. Like you said, the mating pull is stronger in me that it would be in most humans and its hurt too much to be away from you as it is. I'll be by your side as long as you want me." Bella said, leaning into his embrace even more as he wrapped his arms around her tighter than before.

Before she knew it Jasper had swept her into his arms and they were now repositioned on the couch so that she was leaning against his as he sat with his back to the couch.

"What happened after we left? Edward told us it was for the best; that you didn't love him anymore and was more worried about your safety than anything. I'm not so sure I believe that now." Jasper said, closing his eyes as if he was reliving the conversation.

"Darkness; it's the best way I can describe it. I know you can feel the hole that's in my chest; I sank into a deep depression for four solid months. October thru February where a blur to me; I made straight A's and was weeks ahead in my course work but Charlie saw right through it and threatened to send me home to Jacksonville to live with Renee if I couldn't bring myself out of it. I forced on a smile and started making efforts to go out with my friends. I think they understood I was just doing it to keep Charlie off my case because eventually they started offering to say I was studying with them after school when in reality I had been home while Charlie worked late." She said, making it sound as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"I get the feeling you'll make a very powerful vampire Bella. I have never seen or heard of a human who was felt emotions on such the level that you do; a vampire most definitely but not a human." He said, absent-mindedly nuzzling into her hair as if he was trying to memorize her scent; it only seemed to help calm her more as the ache from the mating pull eased even more.

"Was the hole there because of what Edward did to me or was it here because you weren't around anymore?" Bella asked, turning so that she was halfway facing him before returning his previous action of nuzzling his neck, not understanding why because it was something she wouldn't normally do.

"It was probably a little bit of both if I'm honest Bella. When you were around Edward the love you felt for him was pure and good; could that have been feeding off the mating pull towards me? More than likely it was almost definitely affected by me being around but I was so wrapped up into Alice and then trying to fend off everyone else's emotions that I never caught it. I was never around you long enough to figure out you where my mate until the night that Edward tried to attack you. When your blood spilled it scared me but it also sang to me in a way _la tua cantante_ wouldn't. It sang to me to keep you safe." He said, letting out a soft purr as she nuzzled deeper into his neck.

"Bella; stop that." The way his voice dipped when he requested that she stopped told her that Jasper wasn't mad at her but the sting of rejection coming off her still hit him like a wave of torture.

"No. Bella. I would never reject you if you wanted to be with me. Never. So get that thought out of your head. The nuzzling is instinctive as much as the purring is in mates. You know that you could walk away now and we'd both be able to live through it. The mating pull isn't like that of the hombre-lobo" At Bella's look of confusion when he slipped into Spanish had him smiling. "Werewolves; It's a strong desire but it never overrides our common sense. If we waited however I doubt either of us could walk away from it."

Bella looked at him again as another wave of rejection hit him harder than the first.

"Not that again Bella. We need to start working on your self-esteem. I just don't want you to feel like you're being forced into this. If you want to stay and give this a shot then I am more than willing to have you here _mi amore." _ The look on Jasper's face after he said _mi amore _told her that he hadn't meant for that to slip out like it had.

"We take it slow. Get to know each other and build on that. Just promise me one thing?" she asked, breathing in the scent of his hair as she asked.

"Anything Bella." He said, tightening his grip on her when he felt another wave of anxiousness come over her.

"If…if this turns out like it did with Edward, don't do the whole "clean break" and "it's not safe for you in my world and I don't love you anymore" crap." She asked, the last part of her sentence was said in a soft whisper but she knew Jasper heard her.

"Apparently we got different stories than what truly happened. He said you no longer wanted to be with him. What truly happened Bella?" he asked, sending her a small wave of calm when her anxiety spiked.

"After the "attack" from you; The next day he took me for a walk in the woods by my house. Told me that "We" where leaving. Meaning you and your family and that "he didn't want me to come with him. I asked him if he didn't want me and he said no. Told me to take care of myself and then left me alone in the woods. I was there for I don't know how long before the boys from the Reservation found me and took me home. The rest you know." She said, barley keeping the hurt from her voice as she said this.

Bella saw Jasper look at his wristwatch before he pulled out his phone talking closer to a normal speed so that Bella could understand him.

"Carlisle are you and the rest of the family still in Canada?" he asked, noticing the supirsed look on Bella's face, she had assumed they had gone to Alaska. "Has Edward shown back up?" he asked, the grin spreading across his face told Bella the answer was no. "I'll be there in twenty four hours or so. Haven't decided if I'm driving or running yet; make sure everyone but Edward is there please." He asked before hanging up the phone and turning to look at Bella.

"How do you feel about a road trip? Edward lied to us and it's time the rest of the family knew the truth." Jasper said, tapping her leg to get her to stand before he stood up.

"I'm fine with it as long as Edward isn't there but what about my father?" she asked, knowing this probably wasn't going to fly with him.

"Alice is calling as we speak to ask if you can go shopping with her over the weekend. I'm here as an "escort". Jasper said. "Why don't you take your truck? I'll take the car but we'll come back and drop it off here. We're going to be driving something different on the way there." He said by way of explanation as he began walking towards the door and from there to where Bella's truck and the garage of the Cullen place stood almost side by side.

"I'll let you take the lead and still beat you there Bella." He said, smirking at her when she threw him a glare at the dig at her truck before she climbed inside and started the engine.

* * *

On the drive over to the house her mind was going a mile a minute. It felt safe to be around Jasper. It felt right but she didn't want to fall into the same trap that she had with Edward. It would destroy her if he left her like his brother did, she could already tell that she was falling hard for the man that held in his arms not a few minutes before.

It took her fifteen minutes to get to her house and sure enough Jasper's Dodge Ram 1500 was sitting along the street allowing her to pull her car into the driveway behind the police cruiser that was parked there.

When Jasper felt the amusement that was coming off of her he merely quirked his eyebrow in her direction as a smirk graced his face. Following her up the small walkway he automatically placed his hand in the small of her back before opening the front door for her.

"It's a good thing you're all bullet proof. I doubt Charlie will be happy to see a Cullen." She said, seeing his eyebrow raise even higher.

"It's Whitlock now but close enough." He said, allowing a small smile to grace his face before schooling his features as they entered the living room.

"Dad I'm home. I ran into Jasper after school at the gas station." She said by way of introduction as she noticed her father immediately tense upon seeing a Cullen in his house.

"Mr. Swan." Jasper said, shaking the hand that Charlie extend out to him noticing the unease that came off of him at having Edward's 'brother' inside his house.

"Jasper, I take it this means the rest of the Cullen's are back now?" He asked, the tone in his voice telling Jasper exactly what he thought about that idea ever gracing his mind.

"No sir. Just me, I had to get a transcript from the high school mine got lost in the transmission somehow." He said by way of an excuse. "Esme is homeschooling me for now."

Charlie seemed to buy the excuse as he noticeably relaxed more at the mention that the rest of the Cullen's weren't back yet which just confirmed Jasper's suspicion that his so called brother had really done a number on Bella.

"Bella, Alice called said she was wondering if you could fly back with Jasper this weekend so you could have a girl's weekend. I wasn't so sure about it but she said she already bought the ticket for you. I did talk to Esme and Carlisle they said that _he_ wouldn't be there so if you're okay with that I don't see a problem with it. It's about time you got out of the house anyway." At this a pointed look was shot at Jasper to convey exactly why Bella had not been outside of the house lately.

The raw emotion coming off Charlie nearly doubled Jasper over but brushed it off, glad that Charlie had agreed to let Bella come with him for the weekend, even if he had to do a little emotional manipulation to get him to agree.

"Alice said your flight leaves in four hours and it's a three hour drive since your leaving out of Seattle. Get to it kid." Charlie said, smiling at the light that seemed to have shown up out of nowhere on his daughter's face as she hugged him before yelling you're the best down the stairs as she ran to her room to pack.

Bella wasn't too surprised to see a bag already packed for her with clothes that she would have picked out, meaning that they hadn't been a gift from Alice expect for the occasional odd piece that Bella actually liked. Giving it ten minutes to make it seem like she had actually packed her bag she headed down stairs glad to see Jasper waiting for her with his keys in hand.

"That was quick, kid." Charlie said, knowing how long it used to take Renee to pack before they went anywhere.

"I never unpacked from going to see Angelia a few weekends back, washed my stuff there." She said before Jasper finally managed to get her out the door under the pretense of the fact that they could miss their flight if they didn't leave soon.

* * *

They didn't talk most of the way to the Cullen's old house just enjoying the comfortable silence that fell between them before they parked the truck back into the garage and Jasper guided her over to a sleek looking motorcycle.

"Ducati 848 right?" she asked, earning her a raised eyebrow from him as a wide grin spread across his face.

"And she knows her motorcycles you and I will get along just fine." He said before handing her a helmet that was black in color watching as she put in on amazed by her ease around the bike, Alice wouldn't come anywhere near it.

As Jasper slipped on a jacket and helmet for appearances sake he turned back to Bella again.

"It usually takes five hours to get to Vancouver. We will probably make it in just under two and a half if we take the back roads." He said before handing her a light-weight leather jacket which she slipped on. She had wiped out on her dirt bike without a jacket and it wasn't the best feeling in the world. "It'd be quicker to run but it's more fun this way." At that the earned a smile from Bella as he climbed onto the motorcycle before helping her climb on behind him before turning around to smile at her before flipping down her visor with a wink and then pulling the incredibly fast, and not to mention expensive, bike out of the garage before heading to the 101.

True to Jasper's word, even with the ferry they had to take it still only took them two and a half hours to get to Vancouver in British Columbia, Canada. The father they got out of the city and the closer to the back roads they got the more nervousness he felt coming off of Bella until he finally pulled into the last gas station before they reached the Cullen's house.

"Bella, they all love you. I just want them to hear your story first hand and not over the telephone. If you want I can calm you down but that is completely up to you; but never doubt that they love you, all of them." He said, running a hand over her arms as she sank into his hold.

"I know. It just hurts is all." She said, trying to keep a brave face but knowing that Jasper would see right through it.

"It's allowed to hurt. What Edward did to you, what the rest of the family did to you, was beyond wrong and they are all immensely sorry. Even Rosalie if you can believe that. Take a minute while I fill up." He said, gesturing to the convenience store that was attached to the gas station they were currently at.

That was something about Jasper that she was beginning to like. He knew when to push and issue and when to back off of an issue but she knew that came with centuries of being an empath.

When Bella walked back up to the motorcycle Jasper was waiting for her much like he had the day before when he was leaned up against her truck outside of Forks High School. With her nerves under better control she slid back onto the sleek motorcycle smiling at Jasper when he handed her the helmet she had been wearing.

"I just thought you ought to know. You'll be staying the room they set up for me; I wound up buying a new bed when we moved out here before I left to wander for a little bit." Jasper said, it was something that hadn't occurred to Bella but it wasn't like he was going to let her out of his sights in a house full of five other vampires long enough to sleep; not after what had happened on her birthday. It was a very polite way of saying his mate wouldn't be sleeping on the same bed he shared with his ex-wife; and knowing that vampires didn't sleep there was only one reason they had a bed, aside for appearances. The train of thought her mind had taken caused her to blush and she knew Jasper could feel her embarrassment but he must have guessed why because she felt a laugh rumble through his chest through the motorcycle.

It wasn't long before they pulled into a long windy driveway that reminded her of the one that lead to the Cullen Mansion in Forks. When Jasper pulled the motorcycle to a stop next to Rosalie's BMW Convertible in the garage that had conveniently been left open for them, Bella started shaking.

When Jasper's arm came around her and gave her a hard, but gentle squeeze she knew it was his silent way of saying everything was going to be ok. Stepping through that door would change her life forever, again, and while she knew it would be for the better this time she couldn't stop the hurt that encompassed her because of the memories.

"Can I?" he asked, the look in his eyes telling her exactly what he meant without having to directly come out and say it. Jasper was very calculating in what he said in and around a house full of vampires.

With a nod of Bella's head a wave of calm came crashing down over her right as they stepped through the door and heard Alice's unnecessary cry of "She's here!" echo through the entire house. Jasper just laughed as he picked Bella up and the next thing Bella knew she was inside the living room, which was decorated almost the same as the house in Forks except for the pictures of her that seemed to liter every surface.

When Jasper set her down she was enveloped in a hug from Alice, who was practically crawling out of her skin with excitement that she was speaking at vampire speed which earned her a chuckle from everyone in the house.

"Slow down Alice and she'll actually be able to hear you." Jasper said, never letting his hand stray from Bella's arm, his silent sign of ownership in a room full of territorial males.

"I've missed you so much! Jasper called and said that what Edward told us wasn't exactly the full truth and I am so mad at him I just want to rip him to shreds and burn him to pieces myself!" Alice said, the determined look in her eyes told Bella that the vampire that she had come to consider a sister was serious about that.

"Good to know. I've missed you Alice." Bella said, returning the exuberant vampire's hug with one as strong as she could give before Esme swept in and pulled her into her arms.

"I've missed you my daughter." Was all she said as venom pooled where her tears should have been able to fall from, if she had not been an immortal. Esme seemed to not want to let her go but Carlisle gently pulled Esme off of Bella before giving her a hug of his own.

"It's good to have you back Bella. It won't happen again." He said, cutting his eyes to Jasper with a look that told him it better not which only earned him a grin from Jasper and a curt nod of the head.

"BELLA BEAR!" echoed from across the room before she was enveloped in another hug that was almost bone crushing.

"Emmett. Too tight." Jasper said, barely able to contain a snarl as Emmett, who had the decency to look sheepish, turned her loose.

"Sorry Bella Bear. I forget you're still fragile. You won't be for much longer now I'm sure." This earned Emmett another glare from Jasper but he just shook it off. Rosalie didn't approach Bella but she did give her a warmer smile than she ever had before speaking to her.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing well." Was all she said as she retreated back to where her mate and husband stood.

Once greetings where exchanged they all took a seat around the living room and Bella was surprised when Jasper pulled her down into his lap in front of the coven of vampires that she had come to view as family.

"Bella, what really happened between you and Edward that day?" Esme asked the pain in her voice obvious. It was clear Jasper had told them some of it and none of them missed how she winced at his name.

"He asked me to take a walk with him after we got out of school. He'd been acting different since my birthday so I knew something was up. He told me…" Bella's voice cracked and she felt Jasper's hand start running up and down her arm and a wave of calm wash over her as his voice picked up her story.

"He told her that he didn't want her anymore and that she didn't have a place in our world. That we wanted nothing to do with her." Jasper said the thinly veiled disgust evident in his voice.

The Cullen house was completely silent for exactly a fraction of a second before everyone started talking at once. Bella heard snippets of 'bastard' and 'kill' several times but that was all she was able to catch of the conversations before Carlisle gained control of the room once again.

"He told us that you said you were disgusted with him and that it wouldn't work out." This came from Rosalie and the venom in her voice was clear as a bell.

Bella just sighed before giving a bitter laugh.

"That sounds like something he would say." The sardonic tone in which she said it with let them see a glimpse of the pain she had been feeling for almost the past year.

"Bella, if it's alright with you I want to show them what I felt when I saw you the other day, the emotions you were feeling. Is that ok?" Jasper asked, he had whispered it in her ear but she knew the entire family had heard even though they pretended they hadn't.

With a mute nod of her head Bella felt the full onslaught of emotions that had been running through her for what seemed like forever.

_Disgust. Pain. Worthlessness. Uselessness. Unloved. Betrayed. Destroyed._

When Esme and Alice started looking like they were going to be sick after only three seconds under the onslaught of emotions Jasper reigned in it and gave them time to gather their thoughts.

"Bella, if I had any idea it was the other way around. If I had known you were going through that much pain, I would have been back in a heartbeat." Esme said, going towards Bella as if to give her a hug but the warning growl that came from Jasper had her back by Carlisle's side in no time flat.

The others extended the same sentiment and they saw the relief and happiness cross Bella's face that her family hadn't abandoned her like she thought they had.

"He lied to all of us. There was no way to know and Jasper was berating himself for not protecting you from Edward, that he never caught the lie." Oddly enough this came from Rosalie. Jasper must have felt Bella's confusion because he squeezed her upper arm, letting her know they would talk about it later.

"What matters now is that you're back." Esme said, smiling at her third adopted daughter, "and you're with the right vampire now. Jasper why don't you go show Bella around while I get started on something for her to eat?" she asked, although all of her children knew it wasn't a request and that Bella would be eating weather she wanted to or not. When her stomach let out a growl Bella blushed as Emmett and Jasper both let out a laugh.

"Same old Bella." Emmett said, before taking Rosalie's hand and began walking towards the door. "We'll catch you later Bells. Rosalie and I have some hunting to do we'll be back later tonight." The last part of the sentence was directed at the entire family as they nodded as the two took off at a speed that Bella could not see.

"Come on Bella. Let me show you around." Jasper said, patting her leg to indicate for her to stand which she did, before he took her hand and let her to the second floor.

They started their tour on the second floor of the house, if it could be called that, and Bella was once again amazed at the number of rooms the house held.

"First two on the left are Carlisle and Esme's room and office. On the right is Emmett and Rosalie's room. On the left again is Alice's room, the room next to it she turned into a design study so she could work on clothes. The one further down was reserved for Edward but Esme has been talking about turning it into a crafts room for herself. The second door on the right is my study," Jasper said, pausing at the door to open before escorting Bella inside.

Jasper's study was a beautiful display of craftsmanship and artistry. The antic wooden desk was perfectly carved and in wonderful condition with a scene from a cattle drive burned on the front and from there every inch of the wall was covered in bookcases. Most where about the Civil War but there were several about almost every war that had happened in the history of mankind. Surprisingly enough there were several literature books as well as science books scattered throughout his collection as well.

"Nicely done. I assume Esme helped you or at least kept Alice out of the planning; I'd hate to see what would have happened if Alice had done this." Bella said, shuddering at the thought of Jasper working in a pink office, which was exactly Alice's style.

"Esme kept Alice out of the planning." He said with a chuckle before taking her hand and leading her to a door that was to the right of his desk before opening and guiding her through. The next room as it turns out was Jasper's bedroom, even though he hardly used it.

The bed wasn't overly done and the comforter and sheet set where in neutral browns and greens, something that seemed to scream Jasper while the walls where done in a beige color. Bella was surprised to see a picture of her on his nightstand and a pillow that she had thought she had thrown out sitting on his bed.

"Scent is a major deal for vampires. If I couldn't be close to you then I can at least smell you." He said, his voice dipping at his admission of stealing a pillow from her, even if it had been headed for the trash.

Pressing his hand into the small of her back he guided her to the other door that was to the left of the bed and once again guided her through it. Inside this door was another office done in a light green color that had shelves and shelves of classic books. A desk that was similar to his, and a computer that looked brand new sitting on top of it as well as a printer and copious amounts of school supplies. As Bella stood back and took in the office Jasper heard her breath catch before she turned to him.

"You did this for me?" she asked, already knowing the answer as she felt his arms slip around her and pull her to him.

"You are worth this and so much more. I truly can't stand to be away from you anymore Bella. Whether you want to be in Forks or come visit me here. I'll be where you are." He said, dipping down to give her a light kiss on the lips which deepened when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bella let out a startled gasp when he picked her up before placing on her new desk; moving her laptop faster than she could see. When she shot him a look that said behave yourself he laughed, knowing exactly what she was getting at.

"No one's home Bella. They all took off as soon as we started the tour. Minus Esme and she's worse than Rosalie and Emmett so I highly doubt she'll care." Jasper said, laughing softly when he heard Esme laugh followed by a soft '_Not at all. You've been without her to long_' echo upstairs to his ears. "Besides, when I do take you we will be alone, it will not be in this house, and I will be making love to you not having sex with you." He said this as if it were a part of an everyday conversation but the trust and the hope he saw shining from Bella's eyes told him he had said exactly the right thing.

"I want to court you properly first; but I promise not to make you wait too long, I'm not a masochist and I am a male after all, a vampire, but a male none the less and there is nothing in this world more enticing than the idea of making love to my mate." He said, pressing a kiss into her hair before helping her down off the desk. "Esme finished making dinner. Why don't you go eat while I go hunt. It will give you time to talk with her alone." The silent, _I know you have questions _dangling precariously in the air. " I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything but I know there are some things you will be more comfortable talking about with a female."

The way she clung to him told Jasper that she didn't want him to leave but he really had to hunt and when Bella suddenly found herself in his arms and then inside the kitchen sitting at the table with a meal laid out before her she gave Jasper quick peck on the cheek before he took off at a speed beyond that of which she could see.

When Esme snapped her fingers in front of Bella's face the young girl almost fell backwards out of the chair she had been sitting in with a laugh.

"You'll get used to it. He dazzles you in a way no other person can because of the mating bond. Although I am glad that he plans on courting your first, I would have been disappointed if he hadn't. He still sticks to some of his old values that he grew up with when he was human." She said, smiling fondly as if at a memory before pouring Bella's Sprite into a glass and passing it to her.

"Now, I know you have questions so spill. I know it would probably be easier, age wise, to talk to Rosalie or Alice but I don't think your comfortable talking to either as one is his ex-wife and the other one is currently acting like an ice queen." Esme said, sitting down across from Bella at the table as the girl before her started thinking through the one hundred plus questions that had been running through her mind since the day before.

"Why am I feeling the mating pull so strong? I barely even know Jasper on an intellectual or personal level and I'm already trying to jump him." Bella blushed at this but she knew Esme had heard what had happened when they were in their study.

"We think it's the same reason that Aro and Jane's gift don't affect you but we don't have a solid answer for that yet." Esme said, giving Bella as much of an answer as she could. "You're unique to humans and vampires alike."

"What's the difference between being mated and married? They kind of seem like the same thing to me." The young girl asked, hoping she wouldn't offend Esme by her question.

"It's like the concept of soul mates but on a such a deeper level. When you're changed your world will revolve around Jasper for at least the first four years. Your need to be close to him and near him will override every desire except of that to hunt, it's truly hard to describe but he will become your world and you are already his world. You know he put your study together himself, books, desks, supplies and everything, hoping that you may want to finish up high school online here with us so he doesn't have to be that far away from you and the family." Esme said, hoping she wasn't dropping too much of a bomb shell on Bella, she knew Jasper hadn't gotten around to telling her that yet.

"How's Charlie going to take that? It's not like I can up and leave. I'm still only eighteen." Bella said, logically she knew she couldn't be that far from Jasper again it just hurt too much.

"Legally you can do it and you only have a few more months left. It would probably be better to finish out at Forks and then start college online here that way you aren't that far away from Jasper." Esme said. They talked for what felt like hours but in reality only one when Bella felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a kiss being placed into her hair.

"Why don't you go change? I want to take you somewhere." Jasper said, giving her a light shove out of the chair in the direction of the stairs.

"Can I at least get a hint as to where we're going?" she asked, she needed to know what she should wear after all.

"Alice has already laid an outfit out for you." He said, smiling as he watched her disappear up the stair and into what was Jasper's room.

* * *

Ten minutes later she arrived in a pair of jeans, hiking boots, and a form fitting long sleeve black t-shirt. Apparently Jasper had missed the memo of Bella being a walking disaster when it came to walking across _flat _surfaces let alone anything with an incline.

Once dressed, Jasper let her outside back out to his motorcycle before giving it an odd look and turning to her.

"Do you mind if we run? I don't feel like riding right now." He said, the hopefulness projecting off of him and onto her. When she gave her consent she found herself wrapped around his back as he took off at a relatively slow pace for a vampire and an impossible pace for a human as the trees blurred by them before he stopped in front of a waterfall that was secluded in the forest.

Once Bella was settled back into his arms on a blanket on the ground he began talking,

"I found this place shortly after we moved here and figured you would enjoy it. You used to always enjoy the meadow Edward would take you to or when we all played baseball as a family. I figured this could be our little getaway from the family. Every group," Bella heard group for what it was, couple" has their own spot if being in the house gets too much."

Bella looked around the waterfall and turned to smile at Jasper.

"It's prefect." She said, leaning back into his arms as she slowly started to fall asleep. She knew they had so much more to talk about but right now all she wanted to do was to lie inside the crock of his arm and memorize the smell of gunpowder and fresh air and forget the outside world existed.


	5. Weekend with the Cullen's Part One

**Forever Yours  
Chapter Five: **A Weekend With the Cullens  
Authoress Note: **14 Reviews; 23 Favorites; 43 Follows. **_**Think we can get the number of reviews up to the number of followers for this chapter?**_ That's only 29 more reviews After all I posted within six days.

* * *

I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does

* * *

Bella Swan woke with a start when she realized she didn't wake up where she had fallen asleep at and that Jasper wasn't still holding her in his arms. What she didn't know was that she had woken right as Jasper let her slip out of his grasp to attempt to track down a deer that was nearby but no sooner after her eyelids opened had Jasper returned to her with only a faint smear of blood across his lips.

Apparently he hadn't been as far away from her as she thought as she watched him, transfixed as he walked back into the clearing where the, no _their, _waterfall was located with a smirk on his face.

"Did you think I would leave you alone out here?" he asked, before crossing the distance at a speed she couldn't see and calming her lips with his in a feather-light kiss his eyes shooting open wide at the pleasing moan that was coming out of his mate's body. When they pulled back from the kiss Bella ran her tongue over her lips, taking in the metallic taste of what she assumed was deer blood that had transferred to her during the kiss.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't realize that I…" Bella cut off Jasper with another kiss, this time harder, and deeper. Showing her mate just how much she had previously enjoyed that first kiss.

"I noticed it before; I wouldn't have kissed if you if I hadn't wanted to and ever since my run in with James I've actually craved my steaks a little on the rare side." She said with a wink before wrapping her arms back around Jasper.

"Interesting," he said, once he noticed that she was telling the truth. "That may be something to discuss with Carlisle and Esme. It could be a side effect of having James's venom run through you. Your body would have tried to treat it like a foreign object, or infection, if you will, but that wouldn't explain your response, or craving, rather for rarer steaks. Do you…" Jasper trailed off before seeming to gather his courage again. "Do you ever find yourself craving blood?" he asked, not sure if he truly wanted to know the answer.

"I honestly don't know. I know when I cut myself on my fingers I'll suck on it and the metallic taste doesn't bother me as much. I've also been getting sicker since James attacked me, or rather I get sick more often since the attack." She said, correcting herself on the last part; she was a klutz and had always been prone to being sick but it seemed to have kicked itself into high gear since James had bitten her.

"Do you know if you tend to drink," here Jasper winced, but he couldn't think of a better way to phrase it "more blood the larger the injury?" he asked, hoping the answer was truly a no.

"I haven't really paid that much attention to it before but now that you mention it I do take my steaks a lot rarer after a major injury and will suck on the bone at times to get the last drop of blood off of it." She said, shaking her head at how weird that sounded, even to her own ears.

"We'll have to ask Carlisle about that when we have time but for now it's time to get you home. Rosalie, Esme and Alice want to spend some time with you. I heard something about a shopping trip in your near future." Jasper said, laughing at the look of disgust that crossed her face at the mention of shopping.

"Enjoy it Bella. You're my mate anything you want is within your reach." He said, kissing the side of her hair before allowing her the time to climb onto her back before they disappeared at a speed she was slowly becoming comfortable with back towards the Cullen house.

Once arriving at the Cullen house, if it could be called that, Alice scooped her up before disappearing with her upstairs to the room she now occupied where Esme and Rosalie stood waiting.

"We're going shopping and you've already said yes. Now change into this, this, and this." Alice said, throwing seemingly random articles of clothing at her which Bella managed to catch quicker than she should have. Upon the Cullen girls noticing she just shrugged before simply saying one word.

"James" as she swiftly changed into the dark denim washed jeans, white t-shirt and black vest before jewelry started flying in her direction at a speed at which she knew she shouldn't have been able to catch, let alone see but she caught them all before they hit the ground quickly putting the earrings in her ears and the necklace and ring in their place before turning to the Cullen girls who nodded their approval.

"Jasper, can Bella take your bike?" Alice asked, calling down the hallway as another vision came over her.

Jasper was in the room, handing her the keys before another breathe was out of her mouth which caused Bella to raise an eyebrow at him.

"It's not the Ducati if that's what you're thinking. You're not quite strong enough to hold it up. It's a Kawasaki's Ninja 250R should do well for you. It's sitting at 169 kilograms" He said, as if that was the only reason he had it. A Ninja 250R was practically built for shorter female riders and Bella knew that much which only earned him a chuckle. Knowing Alice, she had convinced Jasper to get it for her long before they ever met her.

"I can't see you driving that for some reason. It weighs 372 pounds if did my math right, that I can manage. My dirt bike's heavier" She said with another chuckle which earned her a right out laugh.

"That's because I don't." he said, allowing a genuine smile cross his face which just confirmed that it had been bought for her, and more than likely recently. "Neon green. Helmet's on top of it." He said as he gave the girl's another smile before exiting the room just as swiftly as he came.

"Are we ready to go then?" Esme asked and when all three girls nodded Bella soon found herself being picked up and placed back down in the garage by Esme of all people, who while having an open heart, and never carried her before.

When she saw Esme pulling on the other jacket that was sitting on a peg on the wall before pulling Jasper's spare helmet off his bike she turned to Bella who was looking at her like she was crazy.

"What? It's not like you can kill me. Even if I was decapitated all we'd have to do was stick my head back on with venom." She said, as if this was an everyday conversation, which within the Cullen household it might have been. "The girls are taking Rosalie's car," which more than likely meant the BMW "though we could probably beat them there." Esme said, the challenge clear in her eyes before Jasper's voice was heard coming from somewhere inside.

"Don't encourage her Esme! I want to see how she handles this one without getting herself killed first." He had appeared back in the garage with his own riding gear on, only for appearances sake, raising an eyebrow at Esme who had his helmet underneath her arm.

He quickly threw something in her direction before his helmet was returned to him just as quickly.

"You didn't think I asked Alice who was going to be riding with Bella? I made sure you had a helmet, besides mine doesn't fit you right. On the .0001% chance you get pulled over just want to make sure you're legal. Though that beast you're on could outrace a police car if you had to." He said, nodding to the bike that his mate was now straddling; he knew she could ride but he had yet to see her do it and it had him curious.

"Where are you off to while we're shopping?" Esme asked, asking the question that Bella wasn't quite comfortable with asking yet.

"Bookstore. The order of books I placed came in. This is just for appearances sake. I have every intention of running them back here." There was a bookstore about ten miles from the house which made sense Jasper was the main member of the family, other than Carlisle, who loved to read, although Jasper's focus was mainly on history.

"Have fun. The girls have already taken off we need to go Bella doesn't know the way yet." Esme said, waiting until Jasper leaned in to give Bella a quick kiss on the cheek, and slip her his debit card for his mate's use into his 'mothers' waiting hand, before sliding onto the bike behind her newest daughter as the engine of the motorcycle roared to life before it was out of the garage and following Alice and Rosalie down the winding road and back into the main part of Vancouver before she felt Esme squeeze her side, earning a laugh, before they shot off at a speed she was sure Jasper wouldn't approve of before overtaking the two vampires she considered sisters and pulling into the parking lot of the mall close to ten minutes before they did.

Rosalie got out of the car with the widest grin directed at Bella that the girl had ever seen.

"Didn't know you had it in you, girl. You only beat us because of the traffic we couldn't get around due to the size differences. I challenge you to a race on a clear road one day down the road." She said, her need for speed and to be the best clear in her eyes.

"Sounds good to me; though if I get hurt or his bike for that matter, I'd hate to see what Jasper would do to you." Bella said, throwing a wink in Rosalie's direction before following her adopted family into the mall; the last place on Earth she wanted to be.

As it turned out with both Rosalie and Esme there to reign Alice in the shopping trip was rather fun until they got to Bella's least favorite store. Victoria Secrets; it wasn't that she was against the store itself it was just that she never thought she could pull something off that came from there but with coaxing from all three other women they convinced Bella to enter the store with them.

She soon found herself subjected to being thrown into a changing room and mountains of lingerie being thrown across the door for her to try on. When Alice suddenly squealed with joy everything was taken from the room save the one outfit she hadn't managed to try on.

It had a black base and had dark green trim as well as dark green ribbons for the corset laces with garters that attached to neon green stockings. When Alice finally managed to tighten the last corset string Esme and Rosalie entered the dressing room looking at her with a critical eye until Rosalie finally cracked a smile.

"He'll love it!" Alice squealed the faraway look in her eyes told them that she had at least had a small vision about the outfit and what she said next only confirmed it. "Though if you like the outfit Bella you may want to get a second one." She said, the smile on her face telling Bella that her assumption about the outfit not lasting through their first time to be correct which only caused her to blush. This earned a laugh from Esme, Alice, and Rosalie.

"You're a part of the family now Bella. You'll get used to no privacy though Alice is probably correct. I've never seen Jasper as relaxed or happy as he has been since he went to check on you." Esme said, laughing as Bella blushed even further as Rosalie picked up the same outfit before adding it to the pile. "I'd save that one for later though. I have a feeling Jasper would prefer white at first." She said, winking at the seventeen year old girl that was trying her hardest to fight a blush, and losing the battle horribly.

Taking her adoptive mother's suggestion Bella found a white negligée that had black trim at the bust and seam that was made of silk; once the other girls saw it the grins on their faces told her she would have no choice but to get it.

When they went to check out, Esme waived off Bella's feeble attempts to say she could pay for it herself, before sliding her own debit card through the machine. She knew Bella wasn't used to having copious amounts of money and one hundred and fifty dollars for only three outfits seemed kind of excessive to the young girl.

"You'll get used to it Bella. It's helps being able to accurately predict the Stock Market however." Alice said, winking in Bella's direction before she continued. "On that note remind me I need to tell Jasper he needs to move some of his stocks around tonight. A lot of what he has is going to crash overnight." Alice said it so off-handily that Bella let it slide but when you were going to live forever, you had to have some way of making sure you had enough money to last you a while.

Bella just shook her head at the antics of the vampires she was with before they went into Alice's next favorite store. A shoe store that was larger than Bella's house. Alice quickly flitted around coming back to Bella with seven pairs of shoes, none of which were heels which the young girl was thankful for.

The ride back to the house was peaceful since Esme had decided to ride back with Rosalie and Alice which left Bella with time to connect more with the motorcycle she was riding. It was something she had picked up after Edward had left her and it helped ease the ache that was constantly within her chest until Jasper had shown back up in her life.

* * *

When they finally returned to the Cullen Mansion, she refused to call it a house, she found Jasper waiting for leaning up against his motorcycle with a self-satisfied smile on his face when she immediately walked back into his arms.

"Missed you, girl." He said, his southern accent deepening as she snuggled deeper into his arms as she returned the sentiment before quickly nuzzling his neck as Esme beckoned them into the kitchen where she laid out a soup and salad for Bella that she had made the previous day before. As Bella went to take a sip of the soup however her stomach rebelled as she darted for the nearest bathroom before losing what little food she had within her stomach.

When she felt cold hands pull back her hair as she dry heaved she was glad Jasper cared enough for her to stay by her side while she got sick.

"Sorry. Sometimes human food doesn't agree with me. I haven't truly feed in a few days." Bella said this so off-handily that she failed to recognize the confused look on her mate's face.

"I brought a small cooler with me would you mind running up to get it. I think I set it down in your room next to my other bag."

Jasper was up the stairs and back so quickly that Bella hardly had time to draw in two breathes as she pulled the cooler to her, noticing that the entirety of the Cullen clan had gathered in the living room, as if they were watching a television show which unnerved her just a bit, causing Jasper to raise an eyebrow in her direction before sending her a wave of calming emotions.

"Stop that Jasper. If I'm doing this then the rest of them might as well know about it; they'd figure out sooner or later." She said, as the calming wave stopped immediately upon her request before she opened the small cooler and moved around the few water bottles that where in there before pulling up the false bottom and coming up with two liters of blood, _AB Positive _if the Cullen's where to guess.

"I can do this here or I can go somewhere else it's up to you guys but it has to be done either way." She said, finally turning to face her adoptive family as she pulled a metal thermos out of the false bottom as well before fully looking at her adoptive family.

"How long have you needed this?" Carlisle asked, motioning to the bags of human blood in her hands.

"Since the attack from James, I'm not totally positive that Edward got all the venom out but as for how long since I've been here? I haven't had any in almost four days and it's about to drive me up a wall." She said this so nonchalantly that it seemed as if she had come to accept that this was going to be a part of her life. "I need this _now _it's why the regular food made me sick; so either I do this here or I go for a walk take your pick but make up your minds." The finality in her tone and the desperation that had crept in relayed to them the urgency of which she needed the blood.

Before anyone could say anything else Jasper had swept her into his arms and taken off in a full blown run before she found herself at their waterfall, as he quickly pulled out the blanket they had hidden there before laying her down on it, never letting go of his hold on her.

"Drink my love." He whispered in her ear, nibbling on it before pulling back and allowing his mate to concentrate on the two packets of blood that where in front of her. He watched mesmerized as she tore into the first packet with her teeth, which a human shouldn't have been able to do, before beginning the process of guzzling it down; by the time she was on the second packet Jasper had lost the ability to focus enough to keep his emotions in check as he projected the love and lust that was pouring off of him onto the beautiful Swan that was sitting in his lap.

Her emotions and mood seemed to shift almost instantly after the first packet of blood had been digested into her system and by the time the second one hit her system his mate seemed like her old self again and finally keyed into the amounts of lust that he was pouring out onto her.

"Is that why we ran?" she asked, letting her hand run a course from the top of his chest to his abs as he started softly purring in content.

"Yes. It's a very intimate thing to watch a mate feed. It brings out the primal need in all vampires to defend, protect, and love their mates, with every ounce of our being." He said, nuzzling her hair before pulling her down into a kiss deeper than any they had shared before. Every ounce of his love, desire, and longing was poured through that kiss in his emotions as he consciously projected everything he was feeling towards her.

The first thing he registered coming off of her was shock, the second, was unconditional love, trust, faith and hope which only intensified his emotions. Jasper took an unneeded breathe before pulling back from her slightly and bringing her to sit cross-legged in front of him as he copied the position before getting himself lost into her brown eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, knowing it was a useless question, he could feel how much trust she had for him flowing through his veins. When he got the expected nod of her head, as her brown hair engulfed her scent around him, he took her hands in his before he began projecting straight lust at her smirking at her when her eyes darkened and a gasp escaped her lips, which he leaned in to claim for a kiss.

"I said I'd wait to make love to you. I never said we couldn't play." Jasper's voice had gotten deeper as he poured even more lust into her as Bella leaned back and arched her back, trying to find the friction she so desperately wanted from him. When his mate tried to reach for him, Jasper only shook his head before ramping up the lust and added love into the mix as she lost her hold on him and started withering on the ground.

Bella seemed to only come back to her senses once when she felt Jasper's hands making quick work of her jeans, swiftly pulling them down to her ankles, raising an eyebrow at the lack of undergarments before pouring every last ounce of desire he could into her as her body started to shake. Bella was almost too far gone to notice that she had achieved the ever elusive female orgasm until she came down from her high and felt Jasper diligently cleaning her thighs with a wet towel, never once going near her mound or center, before pulling back and pulling her up with him.

"That is what watching you feed did to me, woman. From now on, if you're here and need to feed, only in front of me please." He said, kissing the top of her head before giving her a shove in the direction he had thrown her jeans in. "Get dressed before I do something I shouldn't to you." He said, chuckling as he tried to play the part of a gentleman.

"It wouldn't be wrong if I wanted it too you know." She said, smiling in his direction as it was his turn for _his _eyes to darken before he shacked his head, almost violently, to stop it from going down the track it wanted to; before her jeans where back in place Jasper had disappeared and returned with a set of towels from who knows where before motioning to the waterfall.

"They'll be able to smell it. Not that it smells bad but I didn't think you'd want them to know just yet." He said, as he watched her slid over to the water fall, tying her shirt so it wouldn't get wet, before slipping her lower body into the lukewarm water with a content sigh.

That sigh deepened as Jasper came up behind her and began working on braiding her hair, as she allowed her body to soak in the water.

"Since when do you know how to braid?" she asked, laughing at the look on his face through the reflection of the water.

"I had a little sister before I was turned named Liza, it was practically a requirement. Liza is one of the few things I remember about my human life and I'm glad for it." He said, pressing a kiss into her hair before helping her out of the water and diligently drying her off. When Bella shoved him off he raised an eyebrow in her direction and smiled as she let out a bell like laugh.

"The whole point of the bath was to get your scent, and my scent, off of me. That will only add to it." She said, smiling at him softly when he saw the reasoning behind her logic and allowed his mate to dry herself off before slipping back into the pair of jeans that she was previously wearing.

* * *

The run back to the house was more of a leisurely stroll considering how fast Jasper could have run before Bella found herself wrapped back in Jasper's arms on the giant couch in the living room as the rest of the family slowly made their appearances again; all curious about what had transpired before they left.

Carlisle was the first to speak once everyone was back in the living room.

"When did you first notice your desire for blood?" he asked, as he jotted down questions on a yellow legal pad to compare with other notes later.

"I was out with Jake, riding my dirt bike and wiped out; tearing a gash into my arm. Managed to convince Charlie it was just a scrape but after a few weeks I just started feeling weaker and weaker and it hadn't healed at all and he was getting suspicious of the long sleeves I was wearing. I thought it was a long shot but I managed to get some deer blood from the butcher's without any questions being raised and tried it. Within minutes the scrape was completely healed with no scar. A few days later I started getting weaker and started getting sick every time I tried to eat normal foods and once again I tried it on a whim and it stated the hunger. Ever since then I have to have blood at least every other day but it's slowly working its way up to every day and more blood than before. I started out with only needing half a pint, then it went up to a pint and now it's up to two pints a day." She said, realizing how weird a conversation this would sound with any other family but this one.

"How'd you manage to get human blood?" This came from Jasper and the curiosity leaking from him as infecting the whole family.

"Black market sale. I have to go into Port Angles to pick it up but I've been a steady customer for almost a year now and my seller doesn't ask any questions. Just calls me the first weekend of every month when my order is ready." She said, knowing they wouldn't be too fond of her tactics, even if it meant her survival. "Speaking of which, I do need to call him I'm supposed to pick my order up today but I won't be making it." She said, reaching for the disposable phone she only used for her seller.

"What time do you usually pick up your order?" Emmett asked, looking at the clock that was on the wall before turning back to her.

"Ten pm. I usually tell dad I'm staying with Angela that night and get a room." She said, as she saw the wheels turning in everyone's heads.

"Just how much are you paying for this?" Alice asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"The running numbers are $3,000 for a 30-day month. $3,100 for a 31-month day. Their $50 a piece but my seller likes me because I'm a regular. He's got me down to $500 no matter how many days are in a month." She threw the number out there as if it was nothing but they knew that Chief Swan didn't make all that much money and Bella's part time job barely brought in enough for gas and insurance for her truck.

"Just where are you getting the money?" That was Esme this time; apparently they all knew that the Chief didn't make too much extra money.

"Someone," she said, cutting her eyes to Jasper with a look that said we'll talk about it later, "broke into my money box and left some money. I've been using that and then Phil and Renee send me some money every month, as well as an anonymous donation from someone that simply stated that they knew I had to have the blood and to not worry about how much they were putting into my account."

Jasper laughed a full bodied laugh before pulling out his cell phone and hitting a speed dial number.

"Peter Whitlock. Why didn't you tell me my mate needed the blood? I could have easily taken over." He said, smiling down at Bella before giving her a wink and a look that said he'd explain later.

"Well thank you brother. I'll let her know." He said before hanging up and turning to her.

"That anonymous donation was coming from my venom brother Peter and his mate Charlotte. Peter's gift kind of works like Alice's but his are always exact, he just knows it. He's also the reason your dollar amount went down from so high to under a grand." He said, pulling her into him into a semi-tight hug before turning her loose and standing.

"If we're going to make Port Angles by ten we need to be on the road it's going to take us three hours to get there even with me driving." He said, turning to pull Bella to her feet to stand next to him. "Go grab you're riding gear and meet me in the garage and call your seller and tell him you want double if he can get it on such short notice."

With that he turned her loose as she pulled out her phone and easily managed to wrangle her seller into providing double if the price was right. Knowing how much was in her bank account Bella simply agreed before turning around to see Jasper standing right behind her.

"I can tell when you walk into a room, Jasper. You won't be able to sneak up on me just yet." She said, leaning in to give him a quick kiss before he picked her up and headed to the garage where he had attached a cooler to the back of his Ducati and sliding on behind the man that was beginning to steal her heart away.

* * *

The ride to Port Angles took them right under four and a half hours as Bella directed him to a house that looked relatively normal before pulling the cooler down and leaving Bella to enter alone after handing her another thousand dollars, which caused her to raise his eyebrows.

"Tell him it's for getting it so fast." Was all he said as he watched his mate enter the house, knowing that if something where to happen he would be able to tell based of her emotions and those of the other people in the house.

When Bella came back ten minutes later with a man that was carrying the cooler, Jasper swiftly walked up to him and took the cooler.

"Thank you." Was all Jasper said, giving the man enough reason to fear him from the emotions he was putting out onto the younger man.

"Take care of her, yeah? In the year we've been doing this I've never seen her this happy, or come here with someone. She deserves to be happy." Was all the man said before turning to Bella to give her a handshake and pull her into a half-hug which had Jasper biting down a growl, even as his mate quickly maneuvered out of the hug.

"I'll have your order waiting in two months. Do you want the usual or do you want double like tonight?" he asked, eyeing the young girl who was showing signs of circles under her eyes. Jasper took the decision out of her hands as he walked back up to them after securing the cooler.

"Double. I may come by myself to pick it up it just depends." He said, shaking the man's hand again as the stranger turned back to Bella, throwing a blood bag into her hands, which she caught with grace.

"Drink. You have bags under your eyes." Was all the man said, walking away from them and back into his house where the sounds of several dead bolts where heard locking, which only earned him a laugh from Jasper.

Turning to Jasper, who confirmed the bags, she quickly guzzled down the blood bag before placing it in the cooler to burn at a later date before turning back to Jasper.

"Let's go home. I don't sleep much at night anymore but I do still need to rest." She said, nuzziling into Jasper as he placed her in front of him on the Ducati, still able to drive, which allowed her to fall asleep on the drive back to Vancouver, British Columbia.


End file.
